kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130304230627
Narrator: Thomas likes to shunt cars. (several scenes showing Thomas shunting trucks) Thomas thinks he can shunt faster than any other engine. One morning, Thomas and Diesel watched the Quarry Manager arrive. Quarry Manager: Thomas, I have an important job for you. You must collect some cars here. Henry will be here to collect them. Thomas: Yes, sir! Diesel: I have an important job, too. I bet I can collect the cars first. Thomas: No, you won't! Diesel: I can be a Steamie ANY day! Narrator: Thomas knew that Diesel wanted to collect the cars first, but he didn't want to say so. Diesel: We'll have a race! Narrator: Thomas thought that HE will win, but Diesel wanted the race to be tricky. He had a devious idea. Diesel: We'll have to race backwards. Thomas: All right. I'll win. Narrator: So, Thomas and Diesel raced quickly away backwards. Steamies are fast, Steamies are first! Thomas huffed to himself. Thomas and Diesel took separate tracks to the hopper. Thomas was sure he'll arrive first, but he didn't see that Diesel had arrived first. Thomas biffed straight against Diesel. Then, dust began to pour all over Thomas. (Thomas is making a horrified face while the dust falls on him) Soon, Thomas was covered in footplate to fender in dust. Diesel: Heh, heh! Silly slow Steamie! I won the race! (trumpet sound) Narrator: Thomas still wanted to beat Diesel. Thomas: Let's have another race at the washdown! Diesel: We still have to race backwards. Thomas: All right. I'll win. Narrator: And together, Thomas and Diesel whooshed away. Steamies are fast, Steamies are first! Thomas huffed to himself. At the washdown, Mavis was enjoying a soapy clean. But Thomas couldn't see Mavis. He biffed straight into Mavis! She went off the rails. Mavis: (in dismay) Whew! Rattling rods! WHEW!!! Narrator: Diesel puffed up. Thomas: I won! Narrator: Thomas forgot about Mavis. He was too busy feeling pleased about being the winner. Thomas: Let's have another race to the engine shed! Whoever wins this race is the fastest. Diesel: We still have to race backwards. Narrator: Thomas was no longer thinking about his job. Thomas: All right. This time, I'll win. Narrator: Diesel revved his engine. Thomas puffed his pistons. And they both raced quickly away backwards! Steamies are fast, Steamies are first! Thomas huffed to himself. Then there was trouble. Arry and Bert were enjoying a rest at the engine sheds. But Thomas and Diesel couldn't see them. They biffed Arry and Bert through the end of the engine shed! Stones and timber flew everywhere! Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Diesel: Uh-oh! Narrator: Now the Quarry Manager would be cross. Just then, Henry arrived. Henry: I'd come to collect my cars. Thomas: (depressed) Your cars aren't here, Henry. Narrator: Then, the Quarry Manager arrived. Quarry Manager: Thomas, you had shunted Mavis off the rails, and Arry and Bert through the back of the engine shed! Narrator: Oh, no! Thomas thought. I'd should of done my job instead of racing against Diesel! Diesel: Come on. Let's have one more race. Thomas: No, Diesel. I have to do my job. Narrator: Thomas turned to Henry. Thomas: I'll be right there to the hopper. Narrator: And he raced quickly away. Thomas arrived at the hopper. Soon, all the cars were filled. Henry raced happily away with his load. Finally, the job was done! Diesel: We still don't know who's the fastest. Let's have another race!\ Thomas: